Nameless
by Darth Furby
Summary: A short fic, which takes place during episode 38 of 02 (A Very Digi Christmas). Somewhat connected one of my larger works-in-progress, Bed of Lies.


A/N: This is just a random short, that somewhat goes with Bed of Lies. It takes place during episode 38 (I believe), after Sora disappears backstage. It may or may not make sense, and I may or may not add to it. I will be posting another short that _will_ go with Bed of Lies, but probably not until after said story is completed (whenever that is). The ending of this story is meant to be ambiguous; it's almost more of a beginning, really. If you have read Bed of Lies you should be able to understand this fairly easily.

This fic is entitled "nameless" for two reasons: because I could not think of a suitable name, and because the unnamed part of Taichi that slips into his subconscious view, if just for a moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid-!"

That was all he was able to get out before Jun came through and knocked him over as she hurtled into the arena. Taichi sat up rubbing his head with his left hand, mumbling something that Agumon couldn't understand.

"Is she always like that?" Agumon looked at Taichi with concern.

"Yes," he replied, standing up. "Let's hurry in there before Yamato does something incredibly stupid in an attempt to get rid of her."

Agumon nodded and followed Taichi into the building. They entered into a main corridor, where people were milling around, running various errands before the concert began. They all seemed to be too busy to ask directions from, and seconds later Taichi no longer needed to ask where the band was.

A loud scream pierced the air, and Jun came flying out of a door some way down the hall. Taichi stared agape at the scene for a few moments before he realized that Yamato must have down something that was, indeed, stupid. He hurried to the room Jun had just emerged from.

What he saw inside that room was not just stupid; it defied reason, at least to him. Yamato had just pulled out of the kiss when Taichi got there, and now stood across the room from Taichi, arms around Sora and looking both foolish and satisfied with himself.

"Yamato-"

He put a finger to his mouth, shushing Taichi. Sora stepped away from Yamato, her cheeks flushed and her eyes moving from Yamato to the door.

"I'll, er, see you later," she said, her voice wobbling over the words.

"Okay," Yamato told her, nodding. After she left, his shifted his gaze to Taichi's troubled face. "What?"

"Yamato," he began quietly. "Would you have still done that if Jun hadn't been here?"

"I think so." He didn't sound as certain to Taichi as he had meant to convey with those words. Then, in a more severe tone, he added, "I don't use people, Taichi."

"I never said that," Taichi said, as he walked over to where Yamato stood. "I just don't understand how you could make a decision like this so quickly."

"It's just a date," Yamato replied casually. "You make it sound like I've decided my entire future."

"I know, it just-" Taichi paused, not sure what is "just" was. "I never though you'd, well, go for Sora."

"Oh? Why-?" Yamato looked at Taichi curiously, a little perturbed by the tone in his voice. "You don't like-"

"No-! I mean, that isn't it," Taichi turned away from Yamato. "It just- bothers me, is all."

"Well, if it bothers you, there must be a reason," Yamato said simply, reaching towards Taichi. He didn't like that Taichi wasn't looking at him; it unnerved him for reasons he could not then understand. When he touched Taichi's arm, the other boy started but understood the gesture.

"I know," Taichi said, turning back towards Yamato. Looking at him intently, he asked, "You'll understand if I don't ever like the idea of you dating her, won't you?"

Yamato didn't say anything, but Taichi knew what the answer was when the other boy's eyes drifted away from Taichi's. It always hurt when this happened, but it seemed magnified this time, hitting Taichi in a place he hadn't ever known was there until just then.

He turned away from Yamato, intending to go join Sora in the crowd. Yamato noticed immediately, and called after him. "Wait."

"Yeah?" Taichi twisted around to look at him.

"I- I want to understand, Taichi," he said earnestly. "I'll at least- I'll try, Taichi."

"Yamato-" Yamato though he saw Taichi's eyes brighten a little as he spoke. Smiling, Taichi added, "Thank you."

As they left the room, Taichi felt Agumon tug on his coat. Looking down, he started, "Ah-"

"You don't have to say anything," Agumon said quietly. "I understand."

"You do-?" Taichi began, startled. "I don't think I even understand."

Agumon said nothing, just smiled knowingly. When they reached the door to the public area of the arena, Agumon looked up at Taichi again.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to go in."

"No, it's alright," Taichi replied, smiling a bit. It was a bitter smile though, and he knew Agumon could tell. The creature said nothing about it, however, and pushed open the door.


End file.
